The Blazing Trail
by Trail Blaze
Summary: Follow the adventures of Trail Blaze, a young colt from a mining town, on a adventure of sadness and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I just found out how to upload stories from a iPad soooo...**

**I CAN FINALLY SUBMIT STORIES.**

**Read on for the story of my OC, a story of happiness and sadness,**

**"The Blazing Trail"**

**Chapter 1 : The Swarm**

In a mining town on the outskirts of Manehattan, Groups of miners were hard at work, completely oblivious to the dark mass gathering around the outskirts of their town.

A certain chestnut colored colt with a maroon colored mane and tail, was talking to his mother. "Mom, why can't I go outside?" asked a young Trail Blaze. "It's dangerous outside sweetie. All kinds of bad things come out at night here" said his mother, Ember Glow. Trail Blaze wanted to go out and down into the mines to find his dad, Lantern Light, but of his mother wouldnt let him. Suddenly, everyone in the village heard a sound, a sound curiously familliar because they heard it everyday when the miners went into, and returned from the mines. "A returning miner group?" theorized a new miner named Lucky Pick. "But there ain't no miners in the mines at this time, except for Lantern's group and his group ain't big enough to make a sound like that." said another miner named Rock Bottom. Everypony now started to panic. The sound was getting louder and louder, coming closer and closer. "Mom?" said a scared and worried Trail Blaze. "Shhhh. Everything will be alright Trail. Stay here ok? I'm going to find your father." said his mother.

As soon as she said that, the swarm attacked. A swarm of changelings. They went from house to house, causing chaos and destruction. Trail was stuck in one of those houses, scared almost to death by the changelings. "HELP!" he shouted as one of the changelings approached him. Suddenly, the changeling was hit by a pick tossed through the air by his father, Lantern Light. "Son! Are you alright?!" his father asked, worry and exhaustion in his voice. "Dad!" Trail shouted happily. Trail and Lantern ran towards the town square, where all of the miners were congregating. "Miners! Are we going to let these no good changelings just walk in here, destroy our houses, and walk out unharmed?!" Lantern shouted out. "Hell no! We may die here, but we die protecting our town and families!" Lucky Pick shouted. "Thats what I wanted to hear! CHARGE!" As soon as Lantern gave the command, ALL of the miners attacked. Behind them, mares and colts were scrambling for safety. "Run Trail! Run!" Shouted his mother. Trail started to run, he ran to the village boundary and hid in a small room made by his father under a rock. Looking back at his village, he saw that it was on fire.

The miners had lost.

"Mom...Dad..." Trail sobbed.

**Well thats the first chapter done! Like and review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I have nothing to do today anyway so, **

**2 chapters in one day!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sky High. He is owned by my friend Flying Sky High. Check his stories out! They are awesome! **

**Chapter Two : Canterlot**

**Enjoy :D**

It was a long night. Trail was hiding under a rock, watching changelings leave and his town burn to the ground. His body finally gave way and Trail fell asleep.

**-Morning-**

Trail woke up to the sound of wings and shouting voices. "Any survivors?" "None here!" "Negative!". Suddenly, sunlight entered the room as two pegasi lifted the rock that covered the entrance. "Hey, theres a colt here!" exclaimed one suprised looking pegasus. A unicorn medic ran towards them, levitated Trail out of the room, and placed him on a stretcher. "Take him to the nearest hospital!" she ordered. "But the nearest hospital is in Cloudsdale, and he's a Earth Pony!" said the pegasus. "I can fix that." the unicorn replied. She then cast a spell to allow Non-Pegasi to walk on clouds. "Take him there now!". The pegasus flew away, with Trail on his back.

**-POV: Sky High-**

Yay! The bell for break finally...FINALLY rang. "Hey Rainbow!" I called. Rainbow Dash was one of my best friends here in the Cloudsdale Flight School. We were heading back to the cafeteria when I saw a weird looking clou...wait, that wasn't a cloud! "Was that a Earth Pony?" Rainbow asked me, looking as surprised as I was. We followed it to the Flight Hospital where our suspicions were confirmed. "It IS a Earth Pony!" Rainbow gasped. A Earth Pony on Cloudsdale? What? We found out later that he was the only survivor of a changeling attack on a town near Manehattan. And then the invietable happened. "Cmon let's go talk to him!" Rainbow said. "But...but..." I stammered. It was no use arguing with Rainbow. She always wanted to make new friends. "Ok fine.."

**-POV:Trail Blaze-**

Was I on a hospital bed? What? I must be dreaming. This bed is made of cloud! I can't walk on clouds! Help!

Well, apparently while i was passed out under a rock, a unicorn cast a spell on me that allowed me to walk on clouds...noone but me...was it true?...is everyone from my town...gone? Suddenly, a cyan coated pegasus entered the room, closely followed by another, light lime colored pegasus. "Heya! My names Rainbow Dash! This is my friend Sky High" Rainbow said. "My name's Trail Blaze" I said. "You look hungry, wanna come to the cafeteria?" Rainbow asked. "Sure!" I replied. "C'mon then! I'm starving!" Sky said. Time to eat!

**Favorite and review if you liked it!**


End file.
